Alexia Ashford
Born February 7, 1971, Alexia's story begins with her disgraced father, Alexander Ashford, who had damaged almost beyond repair the reputation of the Ashford family; once considered as one of the first and foremost of the globe. To restore his lost honor, Alexander started genetic studies whose purpose was to find the gene that regulated intelligence. Succeeding, he took DNA belonging to the ancient matriarch of the Ashford family, Veronica Ashford, and "enhanced" it by including the newly-discovered intelligence-raising gene, before fertilizing a surrogate's egg with it. All of this was an attempt to "resurrect" Veronica, with whom Alexander had become obsessed. From this union, twins were born: Alexia and Alfred Ashford While Alfred was born as an accident with slightly above-average intelligence, Alexia was born with a phenomenally high one, and was considered the premiere of the two: Veronica incarnate. She was so knowledgeable, in fact, that she became alienated from her peers and was isolated from everyone except her brother. This isolation embittered her and made her immensely egotistical, and she began to view herself as special and set apart from the "ignorant masses". However, her exceptional knowledge allowed her to finish university at the age of ten and be named the youngest-ever chief senior researcher of the Umbrella Corporation (much to William Birkin's chagrin). Fifteen years after this, she awoke in the body of a twenty-seven year old woman, with the first sight of her new stage being the death of her brother (whose body she cradled in her arms). Later on, she appeared to confront Albert Wesker in the replica of the Spencer Mansion under the Antarctic ice, after meeting Aina Kennedy and discussing both their plans one woman to another. Aina voiced her disapproval in both Alexia's and Albert's plans, but refused to interfere as Alexia falsely promised not to har Claire Redfield. After thanking Aina for her company, she left and gained full control of the virus in an excessively short time; as she sought to begin her plan of dominion over the world as its queen. Using her new-found powers, she remotely controlled one of the massive tentacles resting below the Antarctic Base to destroy the escape vehicle of Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside. Also, she captured Claire and Steve for the purpose of subjecting them to her experiments and to make them pay for killing her brother.There, she first evolved with the Veronica strain into the first step of what, she envisioned, was true godhood, shedding her human skin and hair and turning into a powerful being, that greatly resembled her human stage with gray skin, darkened vessels and arteries, and chitinous growths covering her body as a form of rudimentary armor. She also controlled her body's blood (which by then had acquired flammable properties, usable through bloodshed). She and Wesker engaged in a brief fight, Wesker quickly found Alexia impervious to any physical blows he could launch, and thus retreated and left Chris to fight Alexia, who soundly defeated her. Weakened by her first defeat, she once again attacked Chris by fusing with one of the Veronica mutant breeder pods, creating countless imperfect larvae to attack him along with her tentacles, fire and insect-like appendages. Despite this, she was once again defeated. However, Alexia was not beaten yet; she responded by evolving further using the insects that lay below the platform covering her, then she shed the carcass of the breeder pod and became a giant dragonfly-like monster, capable of spewing great amounts of flame and absorbing all gunfire. Nevertheless, Chris thought he destroyed Alexia, with an experimental weapon called the Linear Launcher, thus supposedly ending the Ashford family legacy. Alexia, however, survived long enough to mutate and coccoon Aina with her body; saving her, ending her own body's life and passing parts of her conciousness and the T-Veronica virus to Aina. After some time, Alex Wesker starts to notice Aina's shifts in character and wonders if it is truly Alexia, Veronica or both. It is theorized that Alexia also posessed the Enigmatic Anomaly; although Aina refuses to speak about the matter in an attempt to preserve Alexia's legacy. ''Special thanks to Resident Evil Wikia for the majority of this article's '' content.